mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pinkolol16/@comment-3551372-20141111222401
I know I didn't appear in MM's vids yet, BUT, after my frequent comments it warranted another talk about this and he actually told me some details. Some of the comments here relate to what I'm doing with CoIF and that's why that's there. 10:38:30 AM Pinkolol16: Thank you. See, it's your dimension, you'd know what it looks like. 10:38:41 AM Pinkolol16: I don't know anything past the videos I've seen. 10:38:57 AM Pinkolol16: Which is the entirety of ITFD, B44 and the new series of yours. 10:39:29 AM Pinkolol16: Also, curiosity from me since you're here 10:39:35 AM Pinkolol16: when I gave you my CC 10:39:45 AM Pinkolol16: you responded with "I'll put you in." 10:39:48 AM Pinkolol16: What did you mean? 10:39:53 AM Pinkolol16: This was before BTTFD 10:40:02 AM Pinkolol16: Or I think at the very beginning of it 10:40:33 AM Pinkolol16: I don't remember fully, but here's the message you sent. 10:40:34 AM Pinkolol16: 20 March 2014 3:42 AM MarioMario54321: <<< I'll put you in. 10:53:04 AM | Edited 10:53:08 AM Pinkolol16: Ok then, whenever you're ready, send a mediafire link, because I dunno if I'll be on by the time you're done. 10:53:11 AM Pinkolol16: Depends, really. 11:18:04 AM | Removed 11:18:19 AM MarioMario54321: This message has been removed. 11:18:13 AM MarioMario54321: Vegas Pro 13 seems to work find on my computer. 11:18:23 AM Pinkolol16: and....? 11:18:58 AM MarioMario54321: I got it because Vegas Pro 8 is too outdated for my computer, and too problematic regarding the rendering. 11:19:14 AM Pinkolol16: I didn't say anything about SV...? 11:19:19 AM Pinkolol16: It's fine. 11:19:52 AM Pinkolol16: What about my question? What did you mean? 11:20:32 AM MarioMario54321: I'll get you some non-dimentio textures. 11:20:42 AM Pinkolol16: Yes, that, I know 11:20:49 AM Pinkolol16: I mean my second question. 11:21:00 AM Pinkolol16: 2 November 2014 10:39 AM Pinkolol16: <<< Also, curiosity from me since you're here when I gave you my CC you responded with "I'll put you in." What did you mean? This was before BTTFD Or I think at the very beginning of it I don't remember fully, but here's the message you sent. 20 March 2014 3:42 AM MarioMario54321: <<< I'll put you in. 11:21:56 AM MarioMario54321: I meant I'll put you in my videos. But I got sidetracked... 11:22:04 AM Pinkolol16: Ok. 11:22:45 AM Pinkolol16: So, if you want to hold on to that, Part 5, maybe? I understand you're busy, but if you don't want to, it's fine. 11:23:04 AM Pinkolol16: Don't want to put me in, that is, I mean with it being fine. 11:24:47 AM Pinkolol16: Also, with the dimentio textures, and anything you send me can they be mediafire links please? You've come on so many times when I'm not on, and my online times have been all over the place as of recently. 11:25:21 AM Pinkolol16: Skype can't download when you're offline, which is why text and stuff like that are options to use 11:31:40 AM MarioMario54321: ok 11:31:56 AM Pinkolol16: Alright then :) 11:32:20 AM MarioMario54321: I don't know where to put you for Part 5 except for helping other people get the C-Stars. 11:32:35 AM Pinkolol16: Alright, I'll grab the one-line deal. 11:32:53 AM MarioMario54321: I'm going to make you one of the people that gets the C-Stars, but with a bigger, better role since you're part of YTR. 11:33:07 AM Pinkolol16: Yeah, uh, sort of. 11:33:09 AM Pinkolol16: K then. *While I'm actually not in that group he does plan to give me some kind of larger role in some way* so I'm still considered. Yous are lucky I didn't forget the question.